As long as we're together
by PaganChase
Summary: I'm a popular girl. He's a popular guy. Our friends wants us to be together... You may be asking... Why aren't you together? Five simple words... HE-IS-A-FREAKING-JERK
1. Ugh, what a jerk

**Hi there! You may be asking... Why are you writing a new story? Well, simple. I was laying on my bed and suddenly an idea popped in my mind and so here I am, writing this new story. Hope you like it and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**WinSomeLoseSome14 mmm about the summery, I was going to make that five word, buuut the 'freaking' skipped and well, me being a little bit dyslexic doesn't really help. Otherwise, thanks for telling me :D **

**disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson. **

**If you wanna help me with ideas, complain, make questions or suggestions, just message me! :D ENJOY!**

_Annabeth's POV_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_"Ugh" _I stpped the alarm.

"Annabeth! Get up! You don't want to be late for school!" Mom shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted as I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After that I put on my black skinny jeans and a black top. I won't put make-up on, as much as my friends keep saying that I should wear it, so I went to the kitchen and sat down on the chair next to my siblings, Bobby and Matthew.

When I finished I went upstairs to brush my teeth. Then, headed to Goods High.

* * *

As I entered the school, I was greeted by all the guys asking me out. As always, I rejected all their offers.

I went to my locker and saw my friends there. Piper, Calypso, Silena, Hazel, Rachael and Thalia. All of us are good friends, but Thalia an I... We are friends since we were four! We could probably know what the other one was thinking about.

"Hey girls, whats up?" I said as I reached them.

"Here, waiting for you." Rachael said. I smiled at them.

"Hey why don't you get going? I'll be there in a minute."

" 'Kay, se ya Annie!" Thalia said. She's the only one allowed to call me by that. Annie.

I opened my locker and then felt someone's arm around my waist. Hugging me from behind.

"Hi swettie." He whispered in my ear.

"Back off Jackson" I tried to take his hands off me but it was useless. Damn it! He worked out!

"Mmm thats not a way to say 'hi' Annabeth." He said smirking. I could felt his breath in my neck.

I looked at him and sent him my one and only death glare. "Look Jackson, I don't wanna be late because of you. So, just take your dirty hand off me."

"Mmm Annabeth..." He took my chin with one of his hand, tightening his grip in my waist with the other one. " Those stormy eyes of yours... The make me want you more and more..."

It was enough for me. I slapped him. Right across the face. At least that made his hands leave my waist and chin to go to his cheek.

I started walking away, to my class, but he run up to me.

"That was definitely not necessary." He said, still holding his cheek.

"THAT was SO necessary. You can't imagine how much." I replied as I entered my class.

He also entered. Great, now we're in the same class. Just great.

I looked for any places left but my friends were all sitting together. I sighted. Perfect! That means I've to take one of the two seats left, which leaves Percy and I sitting beside each other.

"I think you've got a new partner." He said from behind me. I felt his breath in my neck and started walking to my seat.

This is gonna be a loong day.

**Hi di hi! Sorry for not updating before, but my sister cleared all the chapter and I had to started ALL of it again. Anyways, I managed to do it and here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and if ****you wanna help me with ideas, complain, make questions or suggestions, just message me! **


	2. What have he done?

**Hi there! Well, ideas started popping and I started writing, if not they would all vanish into the vain! I hope you like it, and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson.**

**If you wanna help me with ideas, complain, make questions or suggestions, just message me! :D ENJOY!**

_Annabeth's POV_

Days had passed. He would still be around me. As always.

I was in the cafeteria, sitting with my friend when he approached.

"Annabeth, can we talk? Somewhere more private?" He asked, as if he was demanding it.

"Whatever you have to say, my friends can hear as well." I said without even bothering to look at him.

"If thats what you want." He took a deep breath and started talking again. " Well, about the kiss-"

"What are you talking about? What kiss?! We've never kissed!" My fiends were looking at me as if saying 'you've kissed him and you've never told us?!'. I was also confused. We haven't kissed. No I've never kissed that dick.

"Annabeth, what is he talking about? You've kissed him? At least you could've told us!" Calypso said.

"No we didn't." I hissed furious, sending him a death glare. I send him lots of thats.

"Now Annabeth, can we talk somewhere more private?" He insisted.

"Ugh, kay. Just five minutes." I got up from my seat and walked to the back of the school.

"What do you want? You've only five minutes so start talking, time runs fast."I told him.

He walked up to me so we were now face to face, inches away.

"I don't need to talk." He started leaning, but I was faster, I moved my face away, so his lips just rushed through my cheek, lightly.

"I bet that you can't do that in front of everyone." I told him. " Just let me know when you stopped being a coward."

And with that I walked away. Back to my friends.

* * *

I was heading to my locker, and as I passed through the corridors some guys would whistle at me. Wow, corridors were full of people today.

I was now in front of my locker, when I felt his arms around my waist.

"You're never going to stop doing that, aren't you?" I asked him.

"You're never going to stop liking it, aren't you?" He answered back.

He made his way to my neck, and started kissing it slowly.

"I'm not a coward" He whispered in my neck, still kissing it.

"Glad to know." I replied.

He then turned me so we were face to face now.

Percy lifted my head with his by holding my chin and cheek, and whispered. "You think I'm a coward now?"

Then he kissed me. In front of everyone!

When we broke apart I gasped. I was so shocked!

The only thing I could do, was grabbed my things, closed my locker and run to my next period, to tell my friend all of what just happened.

While I was running, I heard someone shouting my name from behind me. I think it was Rachael but I didn't care. Instead I continue running up to when I bumped into someone. We fell together to the floor, me on top of him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said without looking at him.

"No, it's fine. I'm Luke, by the way." He said when we got up.

"Annabeth Chase." I said and held out my hand.

He shook it." I know who you are." He laughed.

"Annabeth, you okay? I saw everything that happened there. I have to say that I wasn't expecting him to go so further." Rachael said.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked me.

"Nothing important. Hey Rach, you know where Thalia is?" I asked quickly changing subject.

"Here, let me take you with her." She said taking me by my elbow, out of Luke.

"Bye Luke, see you around, but I really have to go. Sorry." With that I let Rachael lead me to where the girls were.

* * *

"Is it true?" Piper said.

"Oh my Gods! I've always thought that you made a great couple!" Siena told me exited.

How did they know?

"Girls look, I was in my-"

"So it was true!" Hazel shouted.

I searched for Thalia's face and nodded. She was shocked.

"Annie, you've never told us that you liked my cousin!" Thalia smiled widely.

"Cause I don't!" I replied.

"And why have you kissed him then?"

"Cause it was him who kissed me! It was a robbed kiss!"

"But you liked it, if not you would have stopped it."

"No... I... It' just that I... Ugh!" I threw my hand in the air frustrated.

"Annabeth, it's okay. We don't get to chose who we fall in love with, and let me say, that Percy isn't a bad option." Silena tried to cheer me up.

"He's a jerk" I said holding my head in my hands.

"But, he might change when he's with you" Piper said.

"Just give him a chance. Think about it." And with that, Silena let me thinking.

Should I give him a chance? Have I got feelings for him? Has HE got feelings for me?

I wished this would be easier.


	3. Are you sirious?

**Hello guys! Whats up? I'm uploading every day and I can't believe it! Maybe it's because I don't have my exams yet... Waint until end of month... :( I hate school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**If you wanna help me with ideas, complain, make questions or suggestions, just message me! :D ENJOY!**

Annabeth's POV

I took another piece of tart, and asked my siblings.

"Did you have fun today?"

"No! They made us work!" Bobby suddenly shouted.

"Yeah! We had to work ALL day long."Matthew added.

"Guys, welcome to school. But let me tell you something... Wait until high school. It's like a living hell." I said laughing.

"Annabeth Chase!" My father sent me a death glare.

"But it's true! I'm not gonna lie to them! They have to face it!" I said defending myself.

"But not that way! I don't know, tell them that it's something bad that anyone likes but not a living hell!" Great, now Susan joined my dad.

"Okay, I'm not gonna say that again. Sorry." I said for them not to continue with a long talk that I don't want to hear.

I've finished so I grabbed my plate and washed my dishes. Then went to my room.

I laid down on my bed, closing my eyes thinking about yesterday, when my phone vibrate.

I took it and saw there was a massage I hadn't opened yet.

**Annie, sleepover at my place tomorrow, you coming?**

**Sure! What time?**

**U can come early if u want.**

**Kay. Se ya l8ter.**

**Bye ;)**

I got changed and went to bed.

I was so tired that when my head touched the pillow I was already asleep.

* * *

"I love it when you wear those tops."Percy said as he put his hand on my waist.

"Shut the fuck up." I replied not carrying about his hand.

"I think that someone hasn't dreamed what she wanted." He said kissing my neck.

I closed my locker and left, making him chuckle.

"My place or yours?" He said walking beside me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him not understanding what he was saying.

"For our History project." We were now entering our class.

Ugh that project. I wanted to kill myself when Mr. Brunner said that he was my partner.

"Mmm, my place." I told him knowing my family was out for all day long.

"Fine." We sat down in our seats.

* * *

As I entered the cafeteria, all girls were sending me more death glares than usual.

"What happened with them?" I asked Piper.

"Well, you and Percy kissed each other, so everyone think you two are together now!" She said as matter of fact.

"We are so not together!" I almost made her jump.

"Annabeth, I know you're not... But you two look so cute together!" I send her one of my scariest death glares. "Chill out, but I'm not joking."

I sat down on my table and Silena spoke up.

"Annabeth, there's someone trying to find you..."

I turned around and was about to shout at him but then realized it was not Percy.

"Luke?" He gave me a smile.

"Good to know you remember me."

"Of corse I do. Oh, and sorry for leaving you like that. Girls emergency."

"No problem. Er, Annabeth?" He started scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

"Is it true?" He was nervous.

"What?" I was confused. What was he talking about?

"You and him. Is it true?" He was anxious to know the answer.

"What?! No! We're nothing!" At this instance I stood up. Great, also Luke knew about our kiss.

"You sure 'bout that babe?" Someone behind me said. Then I fel his hand on my waist.

"So sure, now get away." I said trying to release me from his grip.

"Okay, but Annabeth?" I looked at him. "See ya at your place today." And with that, he winked and walked away.

"Annabeth why is he going to your place?" Piper asked me.

"No, we just have to-"

"Bye Annabeth." He made a short brake. "He's so lucky to have you." Luke smiled sadly and walked away.

"Luke wait! It's just for a project!" But he was already gone.

**Hello! How are you guys? I don't know why I wrote this chapter now, I was just feeling like it... Never mind! Hope you liked it and I'll update as early as I can :D**


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Hi guys! Here goes another chapter! So, hope you like it and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**EpicNuby haha, don't worry, this chapter is all Percabeth like and here it ends Ann+Luke thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**If you wanna help me with ideas, complain, make questions or suggestions, just message me! :D ENJOY!**

Annabeth's POV

I opened the door and let Percy in, then closed the door behind him.

"We can go to the living room, okay?" I asked as I left my bag on the floor and headed to the kitchen to get us something to eat.

"Sure." He went to the table of the living room and started getting his things out.

I grabbed some cookies and two Cola cans, then brought them to where he was sitting.

"Come on, we have to finish this early." I started getting my things.

"May I ask why is it that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm heading to Thalia's."

"Sleepover?"

I nodded but instantly added. "You're not coming Percy."

He just chuckle. "Who say so? You?"

"Just focus in finishing this crap."

After some hours of working, we were almost done with our project, but it was late so I told him that we will finish it later.

We said our goodbyes and he left.  
Xxx  
"Hi girls," I greeted all of them and they greeted me back.

"Are we all?" Hazel asked Thalia.

"No, guys are missing." She responded.

"Guys? Who's coming?"

"Nico, Leo, Chris, Beck, Jason's already here, well, he lives here, Frank, Travis, Grover, Luke and Percy." I froze at the last one. I knew Luke was coming cause I invited him, but not HIM.

"Katie, Juniper and Clarisse are also missing, I think they were with the guys." Piper added.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Minutes later Katie, Juniper, Grover, Travis, Frank, Chris, Clarisse Beck and Leo were here. Only Nico, Luke and Percy were missing.

Katie and Juniper ran up to me and questions started.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Do you like him?"

"How does he even got to kiss you?"

"GIRLS. Shut your mouths a bit! I'm gonna tell you everything, but not here not now!" I said laughing at their excitement.

A knock on the door kept us all quiet. Thalia stood up and left the room. Later, she entered the room with Nico, Luke and Percy by her sides. Percy smirked at me.

"Now everybody's here, what you want to do?" Thalia said.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Silena shouted.

When everyone agreed, we sat in a circle and Piper started the game.

"Nico, truth or dare?" She asked, looking at him.

"Dare" he said confident.

"I dare you to... Hold Rachael's hand until your next turn." She smiled evilly.

Nico reached for Rachael's hand and held it.

Nico's turn.

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Everyone started protesting, but he just waited for Nico to continue.

"Do you like Calypso?" He was smiling so widely and Leo was so red that you could thought he was about to explode.

"Dare!" Leo shouted. But Nico told him that there was no way back, we all laughed.

"I like her." He said so quietly that you could barley heard him. Everyone cheered and Calypso and Leo started blushing like crazy.

"Okay! My turn. Luke, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously!"

"I dare you to put your arm around Thalia for the rest of the game."

Luke put his arm around Thalia, but I could see a blush of red in his cheeks.

Gods! He had a crush on Thalia!

"Travis, truth or dare?"

"Pff, dare"

"Okay, drink loads of coffee 'cause I dare you to stay awake all night long."

His expression was pay less! Everyone bursted out laughing.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

Gods, my turn to decide.

Well if I choose truth, they are gonna make me confess my little possible crushes, maybe on Percy, but- what am I saying? Do I have a crush on Percy? But if I choose dare, they're probably make me kiss him of something like that. Ugh. "Dare" Late to take it back.

Travis smirked. Oh no, that was not good. "I dare you to sit on Percy's lap and put your arms around his neck for the entire game." He smiled so widely and this time everyone laughed out loud enough for all the country to hear them.

"You'd gotta be kidding me." I looked at him and he shook his head.

"Come on Annabeth, it's not that bad, at least we don't have to kiss... Again" Percy was mocking around and it irritate me more.

I walked up to him and sat fully on his lap, making him wince. I smiled satisfied and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said confident.

"I dare you to wear pink make-up for next week." We were all laughing at Clarisse's face. She was so angry that I really thought she was thinking about killing me.

"You can't ask me to do that! No! I can't even wear black or red make-up!" She was really angry.

"C'mon Clarisse, you're gonna look beautiful wearing make-up!" Her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez, tried to cheer her up, and it seemed that it worked 'cause she stopped arguing. Instead, she looked at Percy directly in the eyes... Fuck, I hadn't thought that Clarisse could take revenge.

"Percy, truth or dare?" She asked him, now looking at me.

"I looked at Percy with begging eyes. He have to say truth, if not, Clarisse would take revenge.

He looked at me in the eyes, smirking. That was not good.

"Dare."

Make me remember to kill him when we get out of here.

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth." I smiled knowing that she didn't say "on the lips", so I could just let him kiss my cheek. "But, on the lips, AND for at least 10 seconds." I bet this is not the luckiest week I had.

Percy grabbed my chin, and forced me to look at him. Our faces were inches away.

This should be easy, after all, we've already kissed once.

I closed my eyes, leaning. Only 10 seconds. Only 10 seconds. I kept repeating that on my mind.

We kissed. His lips were soft, almost brushing mines. My hands were wrecked in his neck, and his, were on my waist. I don't know how many time had passed. Seconds, minutes, hours! But I really did't care. All that matters was that, and I never thought that I would say this, that I was liking it.

When we finally broke apart, gasping for air, I kept my eyes closed, and I could still felt his breath on my face.

Does it mean that I like him? Does he like me?

"Wow guys, that were 2 minutes." I opened my eyes at Silena's voice. What? Two minutes!?

I don't know, who was brushing the most... Percy, or me.

I quickly stood up and ran upstairs. Percy stood up as well, but Thalia stopped him.

"Let me talk to her." She said and then ran up to were I was.

I entered Thalia's room, and seconds later, she was entering as well, locking the door behind her.

"Annie, are you okay?" She said sitting on the bed, next to me.

"I don't know what's happening Thals." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Well, I do know." I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "You like him, don't you?"

"I really don't know." I thought about our kiss, how it make me feel. "Maybe I do like him" I admitted.

"Then go for it!"

"Thals, it not so easy. Percy don't feel the same way towards me."

"Annabeth are you kidding me? Percy is falling for you!"

I laughed. "Thank you Thalia, but we all know he isn't."

A knock on the door. "Annabeth, can you oped the door?" Percy's voice was soft, as if he was expecting me to shout at him to go out.

I got up and walked to the door, unlocked it, and let Percy in.

"Guys, I'm gonna go downstairs, I think we're gonna watch some movies, so when you're ready, you know where we'll be."

"Thank you Thalia." Then she closed the door.

We were silent for a while, then Percy broke the silence.

"Annabeth, I never wanted to make you feel awkward, so if you didn't like it-"

"That's the problem." He looked at me confused. " I liked it."

His face brightened up at my comment. "You did?" I nodded.

He took a step, then another, and then we were kissing again. His hand made their way to my waist, while mines, went to his neck.

He smiled, and whispered "They're waiting for us."

We made our way to where our friend were. Hand in hand, both of us smiling.

**I loved this chapter! As I said before, it's so Percabeth like! Okay, hope you liked it! Please review, and i'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Shall I give you a chance?

**Hello guys, I'm soo sorry! I haven't update since so long; if I say school got me over, I'll be lying… I have been full of things to do! I'm having all of my exams now, so I'm kind of out. I want to have good grades, so I hope you understand. Okay, as regards this chapter, I've been working on it all week long, while I was in school, so I hope you like it, and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**PSD: I just realized that chapter 4 reached 1.566 WORDS! I can't believe it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson.**

**If you wanna help me with ideas, complain, make questions or suggestions, just message me! :D ENJOY!**

Percy's POV

Do you know that sensation… when everything in your life changes, and all what you have been is destroyed by a single girl...?

Okay I, Percy Jackson, am the last person on Earth that would've imagine itself in this situation.

She was driving me crazy!

Every touch…

Every kiss…

Every single smile she gave me, was making me melt.

I don't know how she was doing it. The only thing I was thinking all day, was her. And it felt so wrong not to control my feelings.

You know the worst of it?

I wasn't even talking to her. I couldn't bring myself to do it. What if everyone knew I really had a crush on her? What if SHE knew I had a crush on her? Not that I would care about other people opinion, but…

I wouldn't be Percy Jackson anymore…

I AM NOT, Percy Jackson anymore.

I'm definitely not the jerk boy I was before I really got to know her. But I don't miss him.

"Perce, you okay? It seems like you haven't heard a word I said."

"I'm sorry Grover; I don't know what's happening to me right now."

"Is it her?" I looked at him. We're best friends since very little. He knew me so well and I can't lie to him, so I just nodded.

"Hey, it's okay, after all, having her was all what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I never thought I would attach so much to her. She's inside my mind all day, and I can't do anything to make it be other way."

"You SO love her." He said in a mocking way.

"No I don't!" He gave me a -don't-lie-to-yourself- look, before I gave up. "Okay, okay, maybe I do have a little crush on her."

"PERCY AND ANNABETH SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Connor and Travis suddenly appeared by our table and I almost had a heart attack.

"Shut it you two!" I shouted embarrassed.

Great, everyone in school was watching us, and two of my best friends were singing a song we sang when we were five.

"Hey Romeo, where's Juliet?" Travis asked, mocking around.

"Speaking about Rome, Juliet's coming this way!" Connor added, and lightly punched my shoulder.

She touched my shoulder. "Emm, Percy?" I turned around, to look at her. "Sorry for interrupt you, but I wanted to know if we can have a little talk." She said shyly, looking at my friends embarrassed.

Travis and Connor were trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, give me a sec." I grabbed my food and throw it away. "What is it?" I said.

"Emm" She watched my friends for a minute. "In private it would be better".

"Oh, right, lets go to the gym, no one's there during lunch."

She nodded and we headed to the gym.

* * *

"I must have known that this would happen. I don't even know why I gave you a chance." She said as we entered. "Stupid me" She muttered to herself.

"What, what happened? Did I do something wrong?" I asked abruptly.

"Of course you did Percy!" She shouted at me. "One day, you're all of a jerk, mocking around and being the stubborn person you are, the other you're all sweet and kindness and now you're just ignoring me!" She said with her eyes getting watery.

I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just that I can barely talk to you without messing my mind." I confessed, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"Messing your mind? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked a little shocked by my confession.

"What it means, Annabeth, is that…" I looked at her straight in the eyes. "It means that I like you Annabeth, that I like you very much. You're actually the first person I ever really liked." I said hastily. I've done it. I've finally told her everything.

She was really shocked. And then her eyes, softened a bit.

"Yo- you, you really like me?" I took a step forward, grabbed her cheek softly and kissed her. It started as a slow, nice kiss, but minutes later it turned into a passionate and desperate kiss.

I put my hand on the back of her neck, and brought her closer, as I deepened the kiss.

When we pulled apart, we were both gasping for air. I put my forehead on hers. "Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"I really like you too, Percy" She lead her face to mine, kissing me again.

I've never felt so well since long time ago. She said she liked me. We've actually confessed that we liked each other. When I was with her, I felt so right… I felt I was living in other world. Only with her, and nothing else mattered.

I felt like it was the real me again.

**Okay! I'm sorry for the long wait. I really am. I don't think that next week I'm going to update since I have two big test that I have to pass, but, next weekend surely I'm going to update this story, and maybe _changing my life _also, but for now, this is what I'm updating. See you guys later, and I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.**

**-Pagan Chase**


	6. AN Sorry!

**hey guys! I'm really sorry, i haven't update since so long! Okay, not so far, here I've got some good news. Tomorrow I'm updating! I've got chapter 6 from this story aaaand I also have a new one which is called _sick love story, _and I hope you really like it. I've been working on those two things for such a long time, and I really love the results of it. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow! Again, I'm really sorry about this, I know how awful is to read something which is not update... As regards my new story, it's completely different from my other two stories, at the beginning you may not notice a difference, but some clues leads you to others and... Well you'll understand it when you read it. Until tomorrow! **

**-Pagan. (for the ones who doesn't know How to pronounce the name it is: pay-gan... yeah not so common I think) **


	7. reach me if you can

**Wow, long time, no see. I'm back! How you doing? I can't believe I'd finished my exams… I'M FREE! Thank Gods! Okay, I've got good news. 1. I'm updating. (Kind of obvious) 2. about the new story, which I LOVE! I think it's really cool, and it has NOTHING to do with my other two stories, but I still love it soo much. I'm gonna publish it now, so if you just wait some minutes, it'll be ready for you to read! Well, I'm not inventing more news and now you're free to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot.**

"Hey, you listening?" I was knocked out of my thoughts by Piper's voice. "You're kind of out"

"Yeah, sorry. You know, all this Percy and I thing it's driving me crazy. The only thing I've done with him it's backing him off, so it feels kind of awkward to be close to him. And-"

"Annabeth. You're doing it again." Great, now I can't stop talking about it. He's literally driving me mad. "Where you even listening to me?"

"No?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Agh, Annabeth! Now I have to repeat all that again" She took a deep breath. "Okay, the dress I bought is red and I've got some black heels."

"Stop there… What are we talking about?" I was confused.

"PROM, ANNIE, PROM!" Oh gods! I can't believe I've forgotten.

"Don't call me Annie!" I made an attempt to change subject.

"Please tell me you hadn't forgotten" I look at her, my eyes deleting me. "Have you?" She was hoping that I haven't, I knew that.

"Emm, kind of?" She gave me a look, but before she could say anything I spoke up. "I'm sorry, okay? You know I'm still trying to get used to be with Percy."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Okay, you know what? You're coming with me to the mall. I'm gonna call the girls.

Page Break

"I like this one."

"Thalia, that's all black." I'm definitely not buying that one.

"Oh, look at this one!" Calypso was holding a nice green dress.

"It's really nice Cal, but I don't think green suits me."

"Oh my gods! This is the one!" I looked over to where Silena was standing, showing us a marine blue strapless dress.

"Wow, I love that one!" I walked through the room to where she was.

"Try it on" She held it to me.

Page break

Thalia whistled. "For gods sake Annie, it looks so good on you."

"Thanks." I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The dress went a little bit above my knees. It was beautiful.

"I love it" I told Silena. "It's really nice, Thanks."

"You look hot in that dress." Calypso said sounding enthusiastic.

"You don't look bad yourself" She was wearing a basic sea green dress with a belt making her look thinner.

"Okay, let's go see some shoes. I want some high heels for you." Piper literally dragged me out of the shop, after paying for our dresses.

We entered a store and all of my friends started looking for nice shoes. After some minutes of searching, I found some dark marine blue heels. I bought those and leave to my house.

Page Break

"Hey" Percy sat down next to me and gave me a quick peek on the lips.

"Hi, how you doing?" I smiled at him.

"Great, actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shot" I looked at him in the eyes.

"No. Not here. We've gotta be alone" All of our friends started whistling and both of us blushed.

"O…kay?" The bell rang.

"Ugh, meet me after school?" He asked while getting up from his seat.

"'kay" I walked with my friends to the next class. Yeah… Only the girls. That's the only class in which I'm not with the guys.

"What was that about?!" Rachael asked when Percy was out of sight.

"Emm, him wanting to talk to me?" I tried.

"You'll tell us all of it tomorrow." Piper ordered.

"Guys, when haven't I?" We all laughed.

"Who are you going prom with?" Calypso asked suddenly.

"Jason asked me out on Monday." Piper said.

"Luke also asked me to go with him." Thalia talked quietly but I could hear her.

"Luke?! Like… Luke Castellan?!" I knew Luke had a crush on her, but… she? Accepting?

She was blushing like crazy.

"You know Octavian? From our economy class?" We all nodded. "Well, he kind of confessed a little possible crush he has on me and then he asked me out and I said yes." We all stared at her in awe.

"Wow Reach, that's great, but… Nico's gonna be devastated." Silena had a half concerned, half happy face.

"Well, he'll get over it, I mean he can't like me that much, can't he?"

"Don't let that get you over, he'll find someone… one day." I said hoping that what I had just said was true.

"What 'bout you Cal?" Silena asked her. This was interesting…

"You know Leo Valdez approached to me while I was in economy and I said yes, why not giving it a try?" She was blushing a bit, and Silena was clapping eagerly.

"I knew you two were ending together. Well, you girls know I'm going with Charlie" Yeah, Silena was the only one who called Beckendorf by his real name.

"What 'bout you Annie?" Thalia looked at me.

"Nah, Percy hasn't asked yet, and well, I'm not accepting other guy's offers." I was holding the door open for them.

"He hasn't? Maybe that's what he wants to talk to you about." Piper suggested.

"Might be." I sat down next to Thalia our teacher entered the class and another boring period took place.

When I was leaving, I remembered I had to stay and talk to Percy.

"See ya girls." I waved at them and they waved back.

I waited there, watching my friends get lost in the crowded hallway. Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Percy! I was waiting for-" He interrupted by grabbing me by the arm and leading me to the cafeteria.

"I need to tell you something Annabeth. Well, it's more like ask you something."

"Spill it out Percy!" I smiles encouraging him to say it.

"Okay, I'll just say it…" He stopped, took a deep breath, but he didn't continue.

"Com' on Percy, say it for once it can't be that bad."

He took something from his jacket, a small, square blue velvet box. My eyes widen. Was he proposing? No way! We're only 17 almost 18 after all… too young aren't we?

He kneeled down. O…kay. I was freaking out at this moment.

"Percy, please tell me you're not-"

He chuckle. "Don't worry; I'm definitely not proposing Annabeth. Gosh! We're only 17! Never mind" He opened the little box, showing up a beautiful necklace. "It's plate. Real one. And the P+A is made of emeralds" He said shyly while holding it out.

"Wow, Percy this is gorgeous, thanks a lot. You didn't need to spent too much money for me." I said still surprised.

"Annabeth, I still have to ask you something." He asked me if I could turn around so that he could put the necklace around my neck.

"Sure." I moved my hair aside.

"Will you go to Prom with me?" He whispered in my neck from behind me.

"I was eagerly waiting for you to ask me, Seaweed Brain." I mocked while turning around so we were face to face now.

"Good… Wise Girl." I stared at him. "What? Like Seaweed Brain is a good nickname."

"Actually it is! Your head is full of seaweed, so it fits you perfectly."

"And yours goes great 'cause you're a know-it-all" I laughed, but sent him a death glare.

"Watch your mouth… Seaweed Brain" He grinned at me.

"Run"

"What?"

"3…2…1" I started running and he chased after me, both of us laughing.

**Okay, as I promised, here's chapter number six for _As long as we're together._ Okay, I took my time, but… better late than never, isn't it? Okay, I have to say that I'm really sorry… again. It's just that I went on a "Vacations" with my mom to see my grandparents and aunts, cousins, uncles (basically, my family) And when I came back, there was school, and when I wanted to use the computer, my brother was using it for some college staff. I repeat and keep repeating it. I'm sorry!**

**-Pagan. **


End file.
